halofandomcom-20200222-history
Epitaph
Epitaph is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3. Background Epitaph is set in an enclosed "Cathedral-like" Forerunner structure whose ceiling vaults nearly 200 feet into the air. It is lined with corridors and Man Cannons, forcing rapid-paced "corridor"-based combat (This has been changed to a gravity lift on each side of the map, one of them can fire a character directly onto the platform). It towers above a wasteland although careful inspection will reveal metal like ribs showing through the sands below. There are quite few of these and all lead into or away from the structure. Layout Epitaph is a bipolar symmetrical map, essentially an elongated rectangle with a base at either end. The bases are essentially enclosed, with a spacious gap in the center that forms the primary cathedral area. To either side of the bases are stairways that lead to a pair of raised tunnels, one on each side of the cathedral area. However, they are separated from the open space by a wall, preventing players in the tunnels from overlooking the cathedral space. Situated in each base is a Man Cannon, however, it is gold in color, unlike the blue-tinged ones of Valhalla. The Man Cannon ejects players into the air in the center of the cathedral area, where a platform with an Rocket Launcher wobbles, similar to the one of Halo 2's Midship, except smaller, and only one story, with the Rocket Launcher hovering slightly off the ground. Accurate players will be able to seize the Rockets and jump down. Strategies *A rocket launcher spawns on a platform at the centre of the map *The gravity hammer is beneath the rocket launcher *Use the columns in the main corridor to avoid incoming enemy fire. **Spread out and individually hide behind the columns to avoid all being killed at once, and set a better ambush from multiple angles. Trivia *It is not clear if the map's concept is completely original or not. *It may be another adaptation of Hang 'Em High/Tombstone, since its name is "Epitaph". (An epitaph is an inscription on a tombstone). Screenshots in the June 2007 issue of GamePro would make it appear it has the overall layout. *This map marked the first appearance of the M6G Pistol. *A new piece of equipment, the Radar Jammer, was first seen on this map. *GamePro has stated this is "the spiritual successor to Halo 2 maps like Colossus, Gemini, and Midship. *In a recent interview for Public Radio International's The World, Chris Carny, the lead multiplayer map designer stated that this map's layout and predominant blue lighting was based on the Chartres Cathedral in northern France. *There are birds that can be seen flying around on one of the outside pathways that can be shot, and when killed will burst into blood *The towers visible in the distance on Sandtrap bear a great resemblance to Epitaph, though it is unknown if there is any connection. *While keeping silent, every now and then you can hear the Halo theme music being played in a deep synthesizer-like tone. Related Articles *''Halo 3'' Category:Halo 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Maps